


alone.

by bazarova



Series: don’t be afraid, you’re alone anyway [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — Мне уйти? — Джексон не двигается с места и не оборачивается.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: don’t be afraid, you’re alone anyway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108196
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	alone.

**Author's Note:**

> официальный саундтрек Def. — Lost
> 
> don’t be afraid, you’re alone anyway
> 
> я его приснила х( пришлось вытаскивать

— Ты голодный? — раздаётся приглушенно из кухни. Нора, прижав уши к голове, шипит на протяную к ней ладонь и убегает на голос, распушив хвост. Джексон тяжело вздыхает и откидывается спиной на пол, раскинув руки в стороны. Не узнала.

— Так голодный? — Джебом с полотенцем в руках выглядывает из-за угла. Джексон смотрит на него перевёрнутого и улыбается. Странно видеть его спустя почти полгода всего целиком, а не только мерцающую голову на экране смартфона. — Заказать что-то?

— Может сам приготовишь?

— Уж лучше ты, — он, привалившись к косяку, морщит нос и мнет полотенце в пальцах. На одном из них — цветной пластырь. Зелёный. Нора тревожно выглядывает у него из-за ноги и трётся мордочкой, словно прося защиты. Джебом наклоняется почесать её за ухом. — Ты распугал всех моих кошек. Даже Кунта забился под кровать.

— Извини, — говорит Джексон, переворачиваясь на живот. И правда чувствует себя необъяснимо виноватым. И, кажется, не очень и голодным. — Не нужно ничего. Я ел дома.

— Снимал очередной эпизод хоррора "Ван Цзя Ар и брокколи"? — Джебом ухмыляется, а Джексон кривится. — Я сварю тебе рамён. На тебя смотреть больно, ты должен был отдыхать на карантине, а не изводить себя.

— Сказал человек, скулами которого можно стекла резать, — парирует Джексон и дразнится, высунув язык, — вари свой рамен, так и быть. Только…

— Не острый, — заканчивает за него Джебом, уйдя уже в глубь кухни. Нора глядит на Джексона перепуганными глазищами и, едва слышно цокая когтями по полу, убегает. Джексон провожает её поднятый вихляющий хвост, неуклюже поднимается на ноги и тащится следом. Одиночеством после двухнедельного карантина он сыт по горло.

На маленькой кухне полумрак, горит только лампочка на вытяжке, и Джебом в тусклом оранжевом свете видится миражом, расплывчатым тёмным пятном, молчаливо снующим туда и обратно. Джексону беспокойно от этого мельтешения, кажется, будто и сейчас Джебом всё ещё не настоящий. Просто картинка, мерцающая на телефоне. Хочется его коснуться, убедиться в его реальности, Джексон подходит ближе, но Джебом, как и Нора, изворачивается и шипит, не даваясь в руки.

— Не мешайся, — бросает он через плечо, помешивая в кастрюле крутящуюся по часовой стрелке лапшу, и отдавливает Джексону пальцы на ноге, когда неаккуратно отступает на шаг назад.

Джексон зачем-то извиняется ещё раз и взгромождается на высокий стул у стола, больше похожего на короткую барную стойку. Неудобно. У самого Джексона в квартире нормальный обеденный стол. Специально купленный, чтобы семь человек обязательно поместились. А тут им и двоим тесно.

Джебом молчит, ударяет только ритмично ложкой по краям кастрюли. Мышцы его спины под тканью футболки как каменные, напряжённые. Молчанием после двухнедельного карантина Джексон тоже сыт.

— У тебя была красивая выставка, — Джебом кивает ему и звенит тарелками в посудном шкафчике, — мне жаль, что не смог попасть.

— Покажу тебе видео, если хочешь, — Джебом ставит перед ним тарелку и подталкивает ближе, — кинзу добавить?

— Издеваешься, да? — Джексон даже давится от возмущения воздухом.

— Нет, — Джебом непонимающе распахивает почти пустой холодильник и демонстрирует пакет зелени, — ты же любишь, а у меня есть немного.

Ну, конечно, любит, а Джебом наверняка не смотрел Уличные танцы, откуда ему знать о травмирующем эпизоде. Джексон мотает отрицательно головой, шумно отхлебывает некрепкий бульон прямо через край и шмыгает носом. Горячо.

— А ты?..

— Не буду.

— Даже один укус? — Джексон лыбится и подхватывает палочками сильно пахнущую специями лапшу.

— Даже один укус.

Джебом отворачивается к раковине, снова становясь нечётким тёмным силуэтом, моет кастрюлю, пока не засохла, протирает столешницу, меняет воду в кошачьих плошках. Джексон задумчиво гоняет лапшу от одного края к другому и откладывает палочки. В горле стоит непонятно откуда там взявшийся ком.

Тишина давит, даже музыка из-за приоткрытой двери студии не слышна, и на плазме в гостиной звук убавлен совсем. Непривычно, здесь обычно играет всё и разом.

— Зачем ты просил прислать тебе снимки из тура, если всё равно не печатал? На выставке только твои фотографии, сделанные Джинёном. Я специально проверил.

Джексон морщится от того, насколько глупо и ревниво это прозвучало, но теперь поздно. Слово, как говорится, — не воробей.

— Я напечатал, — Джебом оборачивается, но лица его всё равно не видно из-за густой падающей тени, — но… Не для выставки они. Оставил себе.

Джексон подпирает щёку кулаком и довольно щурится. Ответ ему нравится, он бы и сам не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой видел Джебома таким, каким он его видит, оставшись один на один.

Джебом обтирает руки о штаны, глубоко вдыхает, замирает так, вроде собираясь сказать нечто важное, но тут в гостиной что-то с грохотом падает и раздаётся душераздирающий мяв. Джебома как ветром сдувает, а потом из комнаты доносятся сначала его ругань, а следом — причитания.

Джексон успевает как раз к кульминации. Запутавшийся в упавшей явно по его же вине шторе Кунта истошно орёт и беспощадно дерёт руки то и дело ойкающему Джебому, пока тот пытается отцепить его когти от покрывшейся затяжками ткани. Джексон бросается на помощь, суетится, тянет свободный край шторы, но Кунта огрызается на него и пятится, путается сильнее.

— Не надо, ты поранишься, — пыхтит Джебом и вслепую отталкивает ладонь Джексона, — я сам.

Осатаневший и перепуганный Кунта делает последний рывок, мстительно цапает Джебома за палец и улепетывает зигзагами куда-то в сторону ванной, оставив свой коготь висеть в вытянутой петле.

— Вот негодник, — Джексон глядит ему в след, а потом переводит взгляд на Джебома, зализывающего полученные в битве раны. Он сидит, поджав под себя босые ступни, хмурится и опять прячет глаза. Молчаливый и отстранённый, привыкший быть сам с собой в четырёх стенах. Джебом не ждал его у себя, понимает Джексон. Не только сегодня. Возможно, он не ждал его у себя уже никогда.

— Посмотри на меня.

— Давай расстанемся.

Фраза предательски бьёт под колени, Джексон тяжело опускается на пол, вытянув ноги, в голове у него катастрофы и разрушения, а Джебом, наконец, выдыхает и словно сдувается, обмякает. Становится привычно расслабленным и мягким. Он отнимает взгляд от исчерченных красными набухающими полосами рук и смотрит внимательно, ожидая реакции. Ответа ему не нужно, он всё решил уже, на лице его всё написано, теперь, под светом потолочных светильников это читается без труда.

— Ты с кем-то?..

— Нет.

— Я что-то сделал?

— Нет.

— Я чего-то _не сделал_?

— Джексон, — Джебом трёт лицо ладонями и выдыхает сипло, — ты ни при чём. Это из-за меня.

Хочется, чтобы он сказал. Сказал как есть, сказал то, что и так Джексону понятно. Что было во всех их редких звонках и не отвеченных сообщениях, в закрытых тенью или козырьком кепки глазах, в тишине, которую они гоняли по телефонной линии от Сеула до Шанхая и обратно.

Полгода — это слишком долго. Особенно для человека, большую часть времени живущего внутри своей головы.

Нора, опасливо поглядывая, взбирается к Джебому на бедро и укладывается привычно поверх. Он принимается гладить её машинально, трогает между прижатыми ушами, мнёт загривок. Она бы мурчала, точно мурчала и довольно жмурилась, будь они здесь только вдвоём.

— Я устал, — голос Джебома действительно кажется утомлённым и опустошённым.

Он больше ничего не говорит, но Джексон продолжает сам: устал постоянно ждать, устал от бездействия, устал от невозможности контролировать свою жизнь. От невозможности контролировать _его_ жизнь.

— Насчет наших контрактов… — Джебом сгоняет Нору и встаёт нетвёрдо, запутавшись в плотной ткани шторы. — Думаю, тебе не стоит продлевать. Так будет лучше. Для всех.

Это его “думаю”, считает Джексон, — краеугольный камень всех их проблем. Проблем, которые никогда не делятся на два или на семь, а только множатся и множатся до тех пор, пока не разрывают Джебома изнутри, пока не калечат.

На кухне звенит опрокинутая тарелка, она, судя по звуку, крутится по столу немного, а потом разлетается осколками, достигнув пола. Джебом вздрагивает, нервно облизывает губы и спешит спасать свой маленький мир. Сбегает.

— Мне уйти? — Джексон не двигается с места и не оборачивается, прислушиваясь к мягкой поступи чужих шагов по доскам ламината позади. Шаги замедляются, ожидание ответа длится бесконечно долго. Гораздо дольше, чем его, Джексона, пребывание в Китае.

От крепких объятий со спины перехватывает дыхание, Джексон зажмуривается и не решается вдохнуть, когда слышит тихое “Нет”, произнесённое в самое ухо. Джебом прижимается плотнее и тычется холодным носом в шею, это щекотно до мурашек, в груди тянет, словно застрявший комок в горле опустился ниже и разом увеличился в размерах. Больно.

— Ты пахнешь… — задушено начинает Джебом и никак не может закончить, только стискивает поперёк груди сильнее.

— Вкусно?

Джексон слышал это бесконечное количество раз от других, но никогда — от Джебома.

— Иначе.


End file.
